User blog:CureMisa/Episode 36: Summary
キラキラーン！心に届け、ミューズの思いニャ！ Kirakiran! Kokoro ni Todoke, Myūzu no Omoi Nya! Kirakiran! Let Muse's feelings reach your heart-nya! ---- Summary: Opening has been changed to advertise for the movie. After Cure Muse's true identity was revealed by Mephisto, he disappeared again. Ako is actually the princess of Major Land! Her father is Mephisto, king of Major Land, and the Queen is Aphrodite. Aphrodite's father is revealed to be Otokichi!!! In the past, Mephisto was a kind and gentle king. However, he entered the Enchanted Mirror Forest one day and came out a changed man. From then on, he started to plan to immerse the world in the Melody of Sadness. When Aphrodite stood up to him, he escaped from Major Land and created Minor Land. In order to save her Papa, Ako became Pretty Cure and had been fighting alone up until now. It is still unclear if Aphrodite knew what Muse had done. After Ako's true identity was revealed, Ellen felt extremely awed and awkward with her, and was laughed at by the others when she kept calling Ako "princess". After Otokichi reveals the entire story, the Cures decide to fight alongside Ako to save Mephisto. Just then, a giant powered-up Mephisto appeared in town again! Always troubled by the fact that she is battling her own father, Ako was unable to fight Mephisto. The others transformed into Pretty Cure to fight for her. However, Mephisto had immeasureable power, and the Cures were driven into a corner in no time. Just then, Aphrodite appeared in the human world and started to battle Mephisto. Unable to watch her parents fight, Ako placed herself between them and shouted, "I wish for Papa and Mama to stop fighting!" And with her strong wish to save Mephisto, she transformed into Pretty Cure. Even as Cure Muse, Ako still found it hard to battle Mephisto. Just when Muse was about to give up, Melody came in to help her. She told Muse that she and Rhythm always fought, but everytime, once they spoke out their true feelings, they managed to understand each other. Thus, this battle was not to defeat Mephisto, but to let her feelings reach into his heart. She has to let Mephisto know that she loves her father and wishes to understand and help him. Cure Muse's feelings managed to reach out to Mephisto. "I wish for Papa to return to normal". With a final attack of love, the earphones emitting the evil noise were blasted off and Mephisto is returned to his former self!!! The main villain of the series was then revealed to be the noise causing people to turn evil. Even though its real form is as yet unknown, from now on the Cures would have to work to stop the noise from coming back. It also seems like Falsetto of Trio the Minor will take over from the next episode on as main villian, until the final boss is revealed. For the first time in Pretty Cure history, a Cure is of elementary school age, as well as of royalty. Cure Muse's Transformation: thanks to precurejunkie thumb|left|400px 爪弾くは女神の調べ、キュアミューズ！ ' '''Tsumabiku wa megami no shirabe, kyua myuuzu! ' '''Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse! ---- Watch RAW: http://wwwwwwwwwww.net/home/MediaView/46354 ---- Gallery of Screenshots: ruru1319326315295.jpg ruru1319326318879.jpg ruru1319326322417.jpg ruru1319326333127.jpg ruru1319326336501.jpg ruru1319326357230.jpg ruru1319326565491.jpg ruru1319326569303.jpg ruru1319326572881.jpg ruru1319326582961.jpg ruru1319326586487.jpg ruru1319326629448.jpg ruru1319326633205.jpg ruru1319326636504.jpg ruru1319326649867.jpg ruru1319326653207.jpg ruru1319326664126.jpg ruru1319326667648.jpg ruru1319326697461.jpg ruru1319326700966.jpg ruru1319326711951.jpg ruru1319326730017.jpg ruru1319326747075.jpg ruru1319326817262.jpg tv1319326323931.jpg tv1319326356712.jpg tv1319326589594.jpg ruru1319326649867.jpg tv1319326641322.jpg tv1319326669961.jpg tv1319326673535.jpg tv1319326695897.jpg tv1319326724404.jpg tv1319326725616.jpg tv1319326746353.jpg tv1319326822693.jpg ---- Sources: http://noismfx.blog112.fc2.com/blog-entry-918.html http://lune.at.webry.info/201110/article_39.html http://ylupin.blog57.fc2.com/blog-entry-6950.html http://2ch-ranking.net/cache.php?thread=hayabusa.2ch.net/liveanb/1319303890/&res=100 Category:Blog posts